narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
First Sharingan I dont know how to upload it, but i have a picture of sasuke in the anime when he first awoke his sharingan. :I have left a guide on your talk page. :) Jacce | Talk | 06:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Shield of Amaterasu? Why is this classified as a whole new jutsu? It's just Amaterasu and Susano'o combined. It's not new. If we do that, we might as well add something like Wind Realease: Throwing Rasenshuriken to Naruto's jutsu page. But we don't, because it's not new. I may be wrong, but I think Shield of Amaterasu should be removed. :The same could be said about the Harem Technique, which is basically the Shadow Clone Technique and Sexy Technique combined, or the Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, which is the Shadow Imitation Technique combined with Flying Swallow. Both are canonical techniques though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Debut * Naruto Episode #1 Sasuke is not in the first issue of Naruto. There is one scene where he is in class and there is a guy that looks like him but he was not introduced. It would only be through speculation to say he is in issue number 1 ; there is no mention of his name its just a guy that looks similar. ---TwinDragons TwinRisingDragons (talk) 07:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Kenjutsu Shouldn't there be a Kenjutsu section for Sasuke's ability's list? There's only a minor mention on the taijutsu section, and Sasuke has shown a lot more sword skill than hand-to-hand combat on part 2 of the series. Thoughts please? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) We don't consider Kenjutsu a category. Not every jutsu that is powerful is a Kenjutsu. The only Kenjutsu Sauske has listed on him is Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana which I dont think is a Kenjutsu. Remember the only way its a Kenjutsu is that it must be stated in the manga ,or databook.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 17:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Kenjutsu is sword skills right? Sasuke has shown a lot of sword skill to have it´s own section not just a small mention on the taijutsu section. He held his own against Killer Bee (a master swordsman), killed a large number of samurai on the kage summit and even had his sword skills commented by Mifune the samurai lider and good swordsman in his own right. I just think that for a skill that was shown so many times it has very little mention. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok Im so sorry really my A.D.D took over for a sec I though you said Kinjutsu. I think a good question would be is kenjutsu a type of Taijutsu?TwinRisingDragons (talk) 02:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I believe most tool-using techniques are considered ninjutsu. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think basic skill in a weapon is considered more taijutsu unless there's chakra involved; Tenten's the most weapon focused person we know and her better rating is in taijutsu. Though to be honest it's never been entirely clear. ZeroSD (talk) 08:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fine let me rephrase myself. I think there should be a section detailing Sasuke's weapons skills. Or at least something saying about his sword mastery other than just that one small line. Overall we seen alot of skills from Sasuke, yet his ability section is rather poor. Besides like Madara has a section that talks about his weapons use and Suigetsu about his sword skills, Sasuke should have one too given the number of times we've seen him fighting with so many weapons. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::All purely tool-based techniques I can recall are classified as ninjutsu. E.g. Shadow Shuriken Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, Prepared Needle Shot, and Manipulated Shuriken Technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Then one question. Why do some guys like Darui have a full section about their sword skills? We barely see him in one fight while Sasuke has been in several, and has an extensive swordplay usage. Besides his Chidori Katana has been stated as a similar tech to the samurai's own and its almost the same as Killer Bee tech. If Darui who we only see in one fight gets to have his own section about his sword skill shouldn't Sasuke who has a much larger usage should too. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Missing Jutsu I just downloaded the raw from Databook 3 and I found a jutsu that isn't listed in here: Soushuriken From the pics in page 282, I would say it was used in Sasuke's fight with Deidara but I'm not sure. if someone can find any info or translation about this, then post it or I can upload the pic so somebody can translate (talk) 17:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Manipulated Shuriken Technique--Deva 27 (talk) 17:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry I searched the wikia with the japanese name and nothing appeared that's why I made the post. thanks (talk) 17:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sword of Kusangi I've been wondering... Why does Sasuke have TWO Sword of Kusangi on his Page? is it just Me or does anyone else see this too? UchihaSakudo (talk) 21:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's a wiki problem; it can't be removed. ''~SnapperT '' 22:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Chidori = Lightning Blade? In Sasuke's fight with Bee, his Chidori looks way more controlled and concentrated. It actually reminds me a lot more of Kakashi's lightning blade than it does of Sasuke's old chidori. I know he still calls it Chidori but given what we know about the jutsu, couldn't it be argued that its become or almost become the equivalent of the Lightning Blade? I don't want an edit, cuz there isn't any evidence. I'm just curious if i'm the only one who thought that. :His version will become "Lightning Blade" if and when he cuts a bolt of lightning with it. ''~SnapperT '' 19:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL. I like that argument. Jutsu Someone has added the game jutsus to Sasuke's page. wasn't that not allowed? And if it isn't can it be taken off? Darksusanoo (talk) 14:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Game jutsus shouldn't be in the infoboxes. It might have something to do with the problem on the central wiki that has caused it. Jacce | Talk | 16:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :And can't some one remove them? I don't know how to work the infoboxes. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Simant's answer. Jacce | Talk | 13:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ITACHI Itachi's name should be in the infobox under family sense he is Sasuke's brother.--Rmt0225 (talk) 22:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Family Itachi and Sasuke are not listed as brothers, is that a problem with the wiki or what? Fmakck - Talk - My bad I didn't see the question above, sorry. Fmakck - Talk - Which Episode... ...shows Sasuke activating his Sharingan against Itachi for the first time? Sorry if this is not the proper place to post this. :Shippuden 142. Jacce | Talk | 06:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Missing Genjutsu I noticed Sasuke has a couple of missing Genjutsu not listed, specifically the one used on Shi and the other on Danzou. There's also the one he used on Sai back then in Orochimaru's Liar, although it could have been just Killer Intent.-- (talk) 11:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :None of those are ever named. ''~SnapperT '' 19:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) So? We added unnamed Jutsus before, for example the Amaterasu Susano'o shield -- (talk) 23:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I think unnamed articles are usually done only if someone "catches" the jutsu near the time they debut. We'll probably get some reference to them in the next databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan The trivia states that his sharingan's design is inversely colored. but isin't it possible that his design may be more complex showing the black part as the design and the red part as the remaining par, as it is with other sharingans --Nisheeth (talk) 06:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Nisheeth or maybe with other shareingans,the red part is the real design and the blacks just the left over?the point is that instead of a black shape and read outside,sasuke has a red shape and a black outside,so its inversed. (talk) 05:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Forearm markings I was curious about what the deal was with his forearm markings which he appears to use for summoning equipment such as shuriken (as shown here: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v42/c387/5.html). But there is no information on this page or on other sites I've looked at. Anyone know enough to add some information on this? -- Boradis (talk) 23:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Those were seals in which he sealed weapons. Those seals were applied to something like flesh-colored wristbands, and hidden under bandages. It's a tool. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. I've just seen him use it a lot (mostly in anime filler I think) so I was wondering if they were permanent seal "tattoos" like Sai's tongue seal. -- Boradis (talk) 00:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The seal on Sai's tongue isn't permanent. It vanished when Danzō died. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Rank I believe there should be some kind of indication of Sasuke's current rankless state in his infobox. The same goes for Kabuto Yakushi, of course. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu wtf happen to all of sasuke's skills all i see his that amaterasu skill and something else Costume changes I believe in the last section, about Sasuke's art style and costume, you should add a couple of lines about his costume changes. Namely, that Sasuke has the largest number of costume changes of any character in the manga. Also perhaps a few details, like the different shirts and armbands he has worn in various arcs in Part 2. :If you feel that is necessary to add to the Appearance section, add it to the Appearance section.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 19:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sasuke having most different styles isn't necessarily true. We've seen Gaara with many different outfits as well. Omnibender - Talk - 00:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Sasuke has been seen with two outfits in Part 1 and three outfits in Part 2. Gaara has been seen with two outfits in Part 1 and three outfits in Part 2. Actually, Gaara has technically been seen in four outfits in Part 2. He wore the Kazekage robes, after all. I suppose Sasuke technically wore four outfits in Part 2 as well, but that would only be because of the Akatsuki robes. Anyways, that puts Sasuke and Gaara equal in term of the number of outfits. If you really want to get technical, though, then you have to keep in mind that Temari only has one less outfit than Gaara and Sasuke. She had her original outfit, her Sasuke Retrieval Arc outfit, the black kimono outfit that she wore during the Kazekage Rescue Arc, the outfit that she wore during the Five Kage Summit Arc, and her new outfit with the flak jacket that she is wearing in the current arc. Kishimoto likes to change outfits for most of the younger characters frequently. The only character older than 20 that I can actually name that has two outfits is Yamato, and that's only because he was shown in his ANBU gear originally.Ryne 91 (talk) 00:58, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's Current Appearance in the Anime What the hell is that abomination of a picture? It makes Sasuke look unappealing, and the quality is blurry. The previous picture was fine. Why was it changed? (talk) 02:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not the place to discussed. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 09:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And where would the place to discuss this be then? (talk) 17:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Here is fine. :::Which image do you dislike? File:SasukePart2App.png? And which one did you like better? ''~SnapperT '' 17:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflicted) Well this the place and w/e. The image was uploaded to show his "new appearance". The other image is where it's always been. When a better images is found it'll be changed.--Cerez365™ 17:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's the image I don't like. I'll take a screenshot in a day or two and post it back here (talk) 03:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Create your account first.--NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Blaze Release. Blaze Release is essentially what Amaterasu is. Not just What he did when he manipulated it. The act of using Amaterasu is Blaze Release. Which generally means for Sasuke. That blaze release is generally something that can only be used through his Mangekyou Sharingan. And generally should only be in his KKG category. Because it couldnt be used without it. And i dont think it really should be in the Nature type section. Because one of his nature type simply is NOT blaze release. :Third databook explicitly calls Amaterasu a Fire Release. I'm not up for explaining this again, so I apologize if this sounds rude, but look up lengthy discussions in talk pages and talk page archives on this. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Curse the data book for being outdated. Because its kind of obvious kishi has been changing a lot of things since then. By the way, I said something in the Amaterasu talk section that generally contradicts it being considered a Fire release technique. (Raiken1992 (talk) 23:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC)) :There are still ways for Amaterasu to be Fire Release and not contradict the fact Blaze Release is the manipulation of Amaterasu. I thought there had been a major retcon when they revealed Deidara had Explosion Release, but upon closer inspection of every piece of information given so far, none of them had been contradicted. Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Cursed Seal of Heaven Just wondering...why is this still stated under Sasuke's Jutsu list when Itachi stripped him of it(and Oro) during their climatic battle? (talk) Because he is still a known user. Just like it's listed with Anko, even though she never activates it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's ignoring the obvious fact that Anko, if she's even still alive, still has hers. Sasuke doesn't have his at all, anymore. Big difference. So, no, Sasuke is not a user, anymore. (how do you sign these again?) -Alexdhamp (talk)